If I Made Shiny Pokémon ...
Who doesn't know Shiny Pokémon? After all, they're one of the many phenomena of Pokémon, and definitely one of the coolest. I mean, your Pokémon literally change colour—is that totally rad or what? And, to top it all off, they're rare as hens' teeth—like, holy shucks, your odds are 1 in 1024, and the whole stinking lot of them look cool as a klutz. Well ... while that is true and all, some of them could be just that bit cooler. So I present to you: If I Made Shiny Pokémon. *'Resources used:' Gimp 2.8 (to recolour the sprites), floatzel.net (for the Shiny sprites), also floatzel.net (for the normal sprites), and this thread on the PokéCommunity Forums (for Gen 5-style Generation 6 Pokémon) as well as Pokémon Showdown on Inspect Element for certain extras, among several means of aid. In order to upload my images, was used. *'Note:' Obviously, my visualisation of a perfect Shiny is probably different to yours. Please accept that mine might, in fact, look worse than the original to you; I'm perfectly cool with differing opinions, just please don't rant at me if you don't like x'' or ''y. (But you can if you're talking about the games, like, dang, they were hot garbage.) *'Rules:' There are none! Considering how few and far between good Shinies are to most people, these're all gonna be pretty different, so I can't restrict the coolness. Shinies across families can change—just look at the Charmander line. Also, note that I might include more than one sprite for my custom Shiny. *'Aims:' I intend to make each and every Shiny in existence better than currently so. Given the number of lame-o Shinies, this project came into place. I also intend to increase the number of purple, red, and yellow Shinies, considering their rarity. Have fun! --Dragonleaf t · 18:15, February 18, 2017 (UTC) [[#Here they are ...|'Main']] · Kanto · Johto · Hoenn · Sinnoh · Unova · Kalos · Alola Here they are ... Kanto Conclusion: Seriously, what's with all the green? I like green, but it's been way too overcooked for this generation. Only certain Shinies look good in green. All in all, lame generation for Shinies. It should be noted that the region's debut game lacked the Shiny mechanics, though, and it seemed as if Gen 2 made them intentionally boring. A lot of wasted potential indeed. *Best Shinies (in this order): Slowbro, Charizard, Ninetales, Mega Gengar, the Ponyta line, Gyarados, Dragonair *Worst Shinies (in this order): the Meowth line, Gengar, the Abra line Johto Conclusion: There's an absolute boatload of pink and blue here. Johto, generally due to it debuting with Shinies, has a vastly cool selection of decent Shinies. Its legendaries faired well this time, too, unlike Gen 1's flop with Mew and Mewtwo, and there's less of this small contrast change. Of course, there's some real stinkers, too, much like every Generation. You've gotta wonder why these suckers really exist sometimes ... Also, there's more of these stinkers than Gen 1, but more of these coolio-ers, too. *Best Shinies (in this order): Politoed, the Mareep line, Sneasel, the Spinarak line, Azumarill, Skiploom and Jumpluff, Ho-oh, Celebi, Yanma *Worst Shinies (in this decreasing order): the Togepi line, Igglybuff, the Natu line, Phanpy, the Sunkern line, Smoochum, Blissey Hoenn Conclusion: Not a Generation of the most fantastic Shiny , but nor was it home to the worst. In general, it's pretty bang-on average—nothing sucks horrifically, but everything isn't exceptional. Most things, I felt, could be improved immensely and had obvious potential that was squandered. It felt like an "I have high enough grades to get into so-and-so so I'll just flunk every test from this point onward"—you keep low and don't really try. Henceforth, most Shinies I changed to a drastic extent. *Best Shinies (in this order): the Beldum line, Sableye, Gorebyss, Carvanha, Deoxys, the Feebas line, Rayquaza Altaria *Worst Shinies (in this order): the Slakoth line, Regice, Registeel, Castform, Chimecho, Lunatone, Glalie, the Shuppet line, Mega Manectric, the Taillow line, the Nincada line, the Whismur line, Salamence, Sharpedo, the Torchic line Sinnoh Conclusion: There's an absolute boatload of pink and blue here. Johto, generally due to it debuting with Shinies, has a vastly cool selection of decent Shinies. Its legendaries faired well this time, too, unlike Gen 1's flop with Mew and Mewtwo, and there's less of this small contrast change. Of course, there's some real stinkers, too, much like every Generation. You've gotta wonder why these suckers really exist sometimes ... Also, there's more of these stinkers than Gen 1, but more of these coolio-ers, too. *Best Shinies (in this order): Politoed, the Mareep line, Sneasel, the Spinarak line, Azumarill, Skiploom and Jumpluff, Ho-oh, Celebi, Yanma *Worst Shinies (in this decreasing order): the Togepi line, Igglybuff, the Natu line, Phanpy, the Sunkern line, Smoochum, Blissey Category:Pokémon